Finally together, again
by shelbymck
Summary: This story takes place a few years after Shion and Nezumi blew up the no.6 wall and split up...they meet again.
1. Seeing Him Agian

This takes place a few years after Shion and Nezumi split up after saving blowing up the wall of No.6.…

*Shion*

My eyes widen and I can just feel myself grinning as the cold raindrops hit my face. I enjoy the rain. It takes me back to the memory that seems like it was a hounded years ago, of that one night when I first met Nezumi. The smile fades from my face for a split second as pictures of Nezumi invades my mind. God, how I miss him. For some reason the urge to see him again has been a lot more stronger lately then it has the past three years, some times it stops me dead in my tracks thinking of how I long to be with him again. And I wonder to myself how is he doing? Is he eating properly? A small chuckle escapes me as I think of what I just asked myself, he use to bother me about being all skin and bones and here I am worrying about _him_ eating properly.

My attention is suddenly jerked back to my surroundings as a angry pedestrian pushes his way past me. I do a double take. Is that? No, it can't be. Nezumi? I start to follow the stranger while observing more details of him. Blue hair, pulled back into a high ponytail, although it is a tad longer then Nezumi's hair, but that could just be because it's been three years since I last saw him. Pausing in a statue of disbelief as he turns so I could see his profile I see those silver eyes that look oh so familiar to me.

"N-Nezumi," I stutter, trying to find my voice. Come on, Shion! He's right there! Shout his name! don't let him get away! That does it, I will call his name and make him recognize me. "NEZUMI!" I shout it so laud that some people stopped and looked at me like I was crazy. He looks up, and for a moment we lock eyes and I know for a fact that I found him. _My _Nezumi. I start running towards him like nothing else in the world matters and right now it doesn't, the only thing that matters is getting to Nezumi. As I sprint to him he seems to be running away from me. But, why? The street has few people on it. More then you would expect there to be on a rainy day like this one but not to crowded. "NEZUMI!" I call for him again but he keeps on running. And like always, he's faster then me. He cuts into an ally and I quickly turn into it too praying that it's a dead end. I look into the ally with horror as I watch him climb over the chain-linked fence and dash beyond. "NEZUMI! NEZUMI! COME BACK!" I yell begging him to come back. "WHY ARE YOU RUNNING FROM ME?" I'm in a state of confusion. Why _is _he running from me? I just don't understand_._

I decide with sheer frustration and disappointment that I should start heading home. The rain is starting to pour, and the wind is picking up fast. I take off my hood allowing the rain drops to soak into me welcoming the calming yet surprisingly painful pinch it gave me. For some reason, I was the happiest I've been for years. Even though I didn't make physical contact with him it gave me a overwhelming sense of joyfulness that I actually saw Nezumi again. My lips curl up in a slight smile, I can just feel that sometime in the near future I will see Nezumi again. And this time I will NOT let him get away from me.

_END OF CHAPTER 1._

_Hello, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of many. Please please please feel free to leave comments for me to read I would LOVE any creative criticism, this is my first fanfic ever and I will be doing tons more so please wait for me to do my other chapters in this series. I hope you like it! 3 Shelby McKinney _


	2. Seeing Him Soon

Continued….

*Nezumi*

As soon as I was outside of the city I slowly came to a walking pace. I am such an idiot! I knew that I was gambling when I thought about getting some supplies in the city but I honestly didn't think that I would run into…Shion. I shudder when I say his name in my head. God, he must think that I don't want to see him. That I was running away from _him. when really it was the complete opposite, it took all of my will power to run from him. I wanted to run to him ,not away._

_I look up into the sky and take in the rain that's falling hard on my face. Maybe, if I turn around and go back I might catch up to him. Maybe…NO! I can't see Shion it's for his own good, if he gets involved with me he might be in danger. Pulling the super fiber material over my head making it a hood, I continue to walk further into what use to be the west district. As I walk further and further beyond it I collect my thoughts going back to what I did when ever I left Shion last time. I went back to the West district to see if there was anything left for me there. Almost nothing was there except for the destruction. But with the few survivors that manly included small children and young adults I started rebuilding what was lost. But not in the same place some where further beyond, where the man that named me lives and he welcomed the survivors. I've been there ever since, I don't really talk to anyone and they keep their distance but there's always that one group of people that just can not leave me alone._

_Snapping back into focus I think about Shion again. Did he get taller? Hopefully I did too, even though he wants to be my equal I've always liked the fact that I was the taller one. And to hear his voice calling out for me, it was almost imposable to resist. He looked good, still skinny though. I stop in shock. Am I smiling? I bring my rough, dry fingers to my lips just to make sure I wasn't imagining it. I wasn't. when was the last time I've smiled? It felt like ages ago, oh wait it was. Damn! How does Shion have this much power over me just by showing his face? When the guards come into view I admittedly snap out of the trans I was in and focus. But I can't help to smile on the inside "I'll be seeing you very soon Shion," I tell myself with a sly smirk._

_END OF CHAPTER 2._

_Hi! Me again! This is the ending to the second chapter of my No.6 fanfic and still A LOT more to come. I'm thinking of making this a long story. So stay tuned!3 Shelby McKinney _


	3. Can't be the End

A few weeks later….

*Shion*

"Hey, Shion can you lock up? I'm leaving early," I hear my manager's old raspy voice call to me from the back room.

I sigh, I wanted to leave early too but I can't complain, he is my manager so it's better just to agree with him. "yeah, of course," I reply in a fake cheerful voice. Looking around the old building that was made into a pet shop, I couldn't help but feel satisfied with myself. After No.6's wall was blown up I had to find a job, and for some reason I couldn't help but be away from animals ever since I helped the Dogkeeper. I grew attached to the mood they give off. And I especially love to work with the pet Rats.

A picture of Nezumi pops up in my head, but I quickly shake it away. Ever since that first encounter with him I've been searching my best for him but now it feels like I lost him again. I blink back tears. Don't cry Shion. There's still hope. Quickly I wipe the single tear that fell away. That's right. There still is hope. I finish sweeping at a very fast pace trying to finish so I could go to my destination. Pets are fed? Check. Windows and doors locked? Check. Cleaning done? Check. Good, now I can go out searching I give myself a mental smile. Pulling on my old long coat I sniff in the scent. I swear sometimes I can still smell a hint of Nezumi on it, from all those glorious days we lived in the West District together. I began my long walk outside of the city and beyond. Even though now everyone is considered equal there is still some tension between poor families and the more richer ones, but it is way better then what it was before. When those two different group of people where completely separated.

I stop dead in my tracks. Oh my God. I almost forgot how bad the West District looked the last time I saw it. No one has even bothered to try to clear it. Just rebel left behind from buildings, and decaying skeletons, that lay there not even buried. I feel like my knees are going to give out from the sight, and not even to mention that horrible smell.

"Hey you! Hey kid!" I hear some voices calling to me, it seams like they're coming from the rebel. I thought that all the survivors had been taken to the God forsaken place I had. I shrug they're probably just from the city looking for someplace where they can party with girls or something. So I decide to just keep going on.

"We see you! Don't you dare move or we'll kill you faster then you can blink!" Again they shout at me, and I get a feeling like they've been drinking to much. I squint my eyes trying to focus what's in they're hands. HOLY SHIT! They're not kidding they have guns! I freeze in my steps, waiting for them to reach me, even though they're drunk anyone with a gun if lethal.

"H-hey, I'm not looking for trouble I'm just trying to pass through here," I try to explain to them with a gentle voice. I take they're appearances in: two guys both tall. Both in muscular shape. I already know I'm not a match for them. One guy has black hair that desperately needs cleaning, and dull blue eyes. The other has a light red hair color that looks better kept then the black haired man.

"To bad, you got trouble," the red haired man speaks, pointing the gun in his hand behind me. "Why don't you just turn around and go back to where you came, you damn city insect," he gulps down a big drink of his beer and throws the mostly empty can on the head of a skeleton, and laughs hard like he just got told the funniest joke. He turns to his friend and boosts, "dude, Daiki did you see that? I got that bitch right in the head!" So now I know that the black haired guy is named Daiki.

"HEY! Have some respect!" I yell at him out of anger. How could he do that and call ME the insect?

"You have a problem?" He asks me while cocking his gun. Who are these people anyways, and why are they even out here?

"Look can I just pass," I say in annoyance that I'm actually talking to these people.

"No, like I said turn around and head back to the city!" he raises his voice to me. If I cut around them and run they will probably be to intoxicated to get a good shot in. I decide to take my chances.

I quickly run around the red haired guy, who I have yet to figure out his name and sprint as fast as I can past him beyond the West District. I hear them screaming after me firing their guns. I smile when I learn that I was right. They can't get a good shot. I hear one more gun shot and feel my leg explode with pain. Falling, I look down at my leg. Damn! They actually got me!

"well, well, well," Daiki, says coming up to me. "I admire your effort but I'm sorry to say that after you not following our ever so humble orders we will have to dispose of you."

"tisk tisk, what a pity to waste such a spirited soul," the red head says coming up beside me, pointing a gun to my head. "Let's skip the last words and just get this over with," he says with a hint of a smile.

No, I can't die here. I think to myself as the reality of the situation takes place. Is this a dream? No, it feels to real. The pain in my leg is to real. I can't die before seeing Nezumi again! This is not how it ends! I CAN'T die here! Not like this, not by the likes of _them. _

"_Nezumi," I whisper._

"_What was that?" the red head asks smugly._

"_NEZUMI!" I shout, even though I know he can't hear my voice I hope that somehow he'll know that his name was my last words. _

_END OF CHAPTER 3_


	4. Holding On

*Nezumi*

"Shion?" I ask out loud. I swear I could hear his voice calling my name, though it does sound distant. Maybe it was in my head. But still….it just sounds so real. Just incase, I'll check it out. It sounded like it was coming from the direction of the West District.

"I'm going to go check on the two drunks," I inform the people that was working with me on building a new bookshelf. They nod their heads in understanding. With that I headed out, liking the fact that they didn't ask questions about my whereabouts, everyone kept to themselves here and I liked it that way. Suddenly I freeze in my tracks, oh God. Was that a gunshot? I start sprinting, if that was Shion's voice this could NOT be good. And of course it probable has something to do with those two idiotic meat heads. If they so much as touched Shion I would kick their asses. Coming up on the West District I look around searching for a sign of people…. there! I find Daiki and Hayato standing over something or someone grinning like idiots. I imagine that even from here I can smell how much they've been drinking. Quickly I jog over to where they were standing. "Hey! What are you guys doing?" I call getting closer trying to focus on the object they're standing over. They look up and admittedly sober up at the sight of me, so I already know they just got caught doing something they weren't suppose to do. As soon as I come up to them they step in front of the unknown object, blocking it from my view.

"Nezumi, what are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start for another couple of hours," Hayato asks quickly. Just the sight of his red hair makes me sick to my stomach, Hayato and Daiki are bad news in the village, if something goes wrong you know that it's their fault.

"I heard a gunshot and decided to come check it out, now I'm only going to ask once as kindly as I can, if you will please. Move." I say through my teeth, they're hiding something and I know it. hear a noise coming from the object at their feet, it sounded like something was gasping for air.

"Sorry, but no can do Nezumi how about you just turn around go back to the village and act like this never happened, okay? There's really nothing here, we're just working our post. So come back when it's your turn," Daiki tells me in a smartass voice. Is he serious? No I will not act like I never encountered them, nor will I go away until I figure out what they're hiding.

"Move out of the damn way or so help me I'll move you!" I yell at them. When I realize they won't back down I use my speed to my advantage and kick Daiki in the head. Hayato tries to counter attack but I push him into the now dazed Daiki. I lock eyes with them daring them to fight back and to my surprise they do. Daiki comes up with a strong punch but I deflect it using the block to get my own punch into his ribs, feeling a couple break he admittedly falls to the ground gripping his middle,. Next was Hayato. He was looking down at Daiki in shock so I get a few kicks in knocking him down with his friend. I squat next to them and whisper to them in the most angry voice I had "stay." As I turn my foot steps into some blood, my stomach turns and I slowly move my gaze towards the source praying it's not who I think it is. But unfortunately it is.

"SHION!" I shout, I kneel down next to him taking in what I'm seeing. He has a bullet in his right leg and right next to his head I see a bullet hole in the ground that if it was just centimeters to the right it would have killed him. Whoa, I don't think that I would ever be grateful for Daiki and Hayato being drunk.

"Shion, can you hear me? Shion?" I keep repeating, no doubt that he's lost to much blood from his leg wound. His eyes flutter open and I strain to hear his weak whisper "Nezumi?"

"I'm right here Shion, I'm going to get you some help okay? Just stay with me, I'm going to wrap my scarf around your leg it might sting but it will cut off the flow of blood," I explain fast, while performing the act. He winces, but doesn't protest. "Good, that part is over with. I'm going to carry you back to the village and get you more help they will patch you up there. Just give me a sign that you're still with me. Blink twice if you can hear me." I look down at him, and sighed in relief when he blinks twice. I then carefully scoop him up in my arms and close my eyes when he moans in pain. "Hang on, Shion we'll be there in no time," I try to sooth him, but it's more then that. I am willing him to live. I wont let him go again, he's here. He's alive even though if it's only barley I will hold onto him with all I got.

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Unexpected Light

*Shion*

Nezumi? No, it can't be….

It's dark. I can't move. Why can't I move? Maybe if I open my eyes…no. It's to much work. I think I see something up ahead. Well, I guess I'm not really seeing it if my eyes aren't open. But there's a bright light how can I see it if my eyes are closed? Should I walk towards it? Yes, I'll try and see what it is.

As I get up from where I lay, I almost fall back down. My legs, they're so weak. I don't remember running, in fact I don't really remember anything at all.

My name is Shion, I live in the city of what use to be No.6, and I work in a pet shop. But why can't I remember what I was doing right before everything went black? Well right now that doesn't matter, I want to find out what this light is. With more strength I push off from the ground and start walking slowly towards the light. As I get closer I start smiling, I feel like everything is going to be alright. Like, I'm right where I need to be and nothing can stop me from going towards this unfamiliar but very pleasant light. Suddenly I stop in my tracks. Is that Nezumi, again? Cocking my head to the side I try to listen harder.

"NO! SHION! STAY WITH ME, DAMNIT!" It sounds muffled, like there's a bunch of water in my ear and I can't hear clearly. But I know for a fact that it's Nezumi.

"SHION! I SAID STAY WITH ME! NO, NO,NO,NO! DON'T LEAVE COME ON I KNOW YOU'RE STLL IN THERE!" Why is he yelling? Everything is so peaceful. I'm almost at the light and I want to oh so badly let it engulf me. Fill me up with it's peacefulness, make me as happy as I ever were. Maybe Nezumi can come with me! But as soon as the thought crossed my mind I realized that he couldn't, not until it was his turn.

Wait, wait, wait. His turn? What does that mean? Then my memories start flooding back into my head like water passes through a river. The two guys with guns. One got me in my leg. Then….Nezumi was there? Yes! He heard the gunshot and came to see what it was, and he commanded me to blink up at me to make sure I was still with him, while he carried me to…where did he carry me to? Oh, yeah everything already went black before I knew where he was taking me.

As I stand there thinking about all of this I hardly realize that the light was starting to dim. It was moving away from me instead of towards me. I fall back down to the ground as pain shots through my right leg. Why is it hurting? It wasn't a second ago and now I can't even stand. What's going on? I'm so confused.

"we got a heartbeat." A unknown voice, informed someone.

"Really? Shion?" It's Nezumi again, his voice is wobbly and uneven like he's been crying. The voices are clearer, not as muffled anymore.

"Come on Shion, you can do it. I know you can." Nezumi sounds like he's right by me, giving words of encouragement. Yes I know I'm trying Nezumi. I really am. But I just don't know how to open my eyes. I'm trying with all my will to open them but they just won't. it feels like they're glued shut together and you would need a hammer and a nail to undo them.

"Shion, please I don't want to loose you again!" Nezumi says in a louder tone.

"Nezumi?" I barely whisper. But I said it. I said his name and I will not stop till I can see his face.

"Shion! Thank God!" I feel my hand being picked up and his wrapping around it.

Then, I open my eyes.

END CHAPTER 5

_I hope that you guys like it^^ please keep reviewing! 3 ya!_


	6. Healing Process

*Nezumi*

I held onto his hand, like he was my lifeline. It scared me so much when I thought that I lost him, again. His heart had stopped and for a few minutes they couldn't get it started again. But I yelled at him to survive, it seems silly to think that he heard me but a part of me believes that he did. His eyes are so beautiful. A deep red that warms everyone who sees them, I could spend hours lost looking into his eyes.

"Nezumi? Why are you crying? I'm right here." His voice makes me jump. I thought that he would be to weak to talk. I smirk, of course he wouldn't. Shion has never been weak in my eyes, skinny? Yes, but never weak. Every time he's been injured he's always pulled through some how, he's not weak he helps the weak.

"Nezumi?" I pop back into reality when I hear his voice again. He brings his hand up to brush some of my tears off of my face.

"I- I'm not crying," I try to cover up, oh God he can't see me like this.

His laughter fills me up when I say that.

"yes you are, don't try to-" his voice catches and he screams silently in pain.

"Shion! What's wrong?" I look down at the nurse who is working on his leg and realize that she gave him some kind of disinfection shot.

"It's okay, it's okay. It was just a shot." I try to soothe him, while running my fingers throw his hair. It's so soft, like silk. His hair really is angelic with it's fine white color and soft texture. He's kept it well trimmed, unlike my hair. It think it's a little longer but I don't care I can still put it up.

He chuckles, "how come every time we meet one of us is always injured?"

I return his laugh, it's a true fact we always find a way for one of us to be in pain to meet again. "well maybe if you had some sense we wouldn't have to meet like this," I tease him back.

"It wasn't my fault it was those two goons." He supplies me with the answer I've been waiting for. I knew it was them! As soon as I came across to them I could sense they were up to no good.

My face darkens. And the nurse who was working on Shion's leg snaps her head up "You mean Hayato and Daiki?" she asks in interest

"Yeah, I-I think so. I know for a fact that one of their names was Daiki, I never heard the other guys' name."

"They did it now! As soon as Kazuo finds out they're in deep trouble." she boasts.

"Who's Kazuo?" he mutters through another painful gasp, as she wraps his leg up tightly.

"You've met him before, he's the one who I brought you to, when we were trying to find out why your mom was in the picture with him. The man who also has scars like yours." I inform him, gliding my hands through his hair.

"All right we're all done here, Shion you need some rest I'm actually surprised you've been this responsive after all the blood you lost, and I even thought that we had lost you. Nezumi, give Shion time to rest so he can-"

"No, I'm staying with him." I cut her off suddenly, I'm not going to leave Shion's side until he's one hundred percent better. I look down at him, I can't believe that he's actually here with me, again.

"Okay then do what ever, my shift is over." She gets her small bag and walks out. Like I said, people keep to themselves.

"Nezumi?" Shion's voice brings me back, I'm still looking down at him, I brush some blood off of his face.

"What were you thinking? Coming here? It's dangerous." Trying to act mad.

His face drops as if he's mad at himself. "I just wanted to find you. I honestly didn't know what was going to happen, I thought that those two guys would be to drunk to get an accurate shot on me. So I decided to take my chances and run past them." I listen, taking every word in. I would of tried the same thing so I have to give him props for actually thinking about it instead of just running with a blind mind.

"Are you mad Nezumi? I'm so sorry, I really did just want to-" I stop him by pressing my lips to his, they're soft. Just like I remember. God, I forgot how much I missed this, how much I missed him. I pull back quickly and look into his eyes. They're wide with surprise of the action.

"Never apologize for almost dying. Shion, I thought I lost you again for the second time." I tell him with sorrow deep in my voice, I don't know what I would do if I where to lose him. I couldn't live with myself if I'd known he was dead for trying to come find me.

"The nurse is right, you should get some rest. I'll be right here, just try to go asleep." I tell him before he has a chance to say anything. He nods in agreement and settles into a more comfortable position.

"Hey Nezumi?" I hear him whisper my name.

"Yeah?" I answer back.

"Can you sing me to sleep?" He asks in even more of a quite voice.

I breath in, when's the last time I've sung? When we were in the truck on the way to the facility. It seems that almost everything in my life was put on a hold when I left Shion. Breathing out I start to sing a lullaby that I've known ever since I was a kid, and watch was Shion's breathing becomes smooth and steady confirming that he's falling into a deep sleep. My lips curve up, maybe my life can start once again with Shion. And this time I won't let us be separated.

END OF CHAPTER 6

_Hope you guys enjoy it! There's still a lot more to come, so stay tuned! And I can't thank you enough for all of your wonderful reviews, keep them comin! _


	7. What i've Missed Over the Years

*Shion*

When I wake up the sun burns into my eyes but I don't protest. At least I'm alive to see the sun. I look over to my side and see Nezumi slouching in a chair, no doubt that he's asleep. I frown, why did he stay here with me? He could of slept in a different room with a bed. Why do I always cause him extra trouble? He must think I'm a burden. Well, I can make it up for him by going to get some breakfast. Sitting up I wince and reach for my leg. They wrapped it up tight, but it's better not to do anything to it or I might screw it up, like everything else I do. Surely they left crouches for me, I think to myself while I scan the room. Ah, there! I quietly hop across the room to grab them, trying not to wake Nezumi. When I get them I go to the door and stop by Nezumi, looking down at him I smile slightly and brush my fingers over my lips. Did he actually kiss me, or was that a dream? This last 24 hours it's been hard to determine what's reality and what's not. A extra blanket catches my eye and I use my crouches to go over and get it. I lightly lay it over Nezumi's body that's in a weird position form being asleep in a chair, and kiss his cheek gently. Soundlessly I open the door and hop out.

"I'll have two coffees, a order of eggs and bacon, and a few biscuits," I tell the waitress that's serving me. She's a pretty thing, young, long blonde hair and green eyes. A nice body too, but I don't need to get wrapped up in those thoughts right now. Thank God the nurse who worked on me last night told me where the food court was, or I'd never find it. This hospital was actually quit big, and the food court had a nice atmosphere to it. It had a lot of windows letting natural light in, and they were big windows too. Taller then every one here and on the ceiling it had a huge dome window, allowing you to see the clouds or stars if you were here at night. The cafeteria itself was painted a very light soft blue complementing all of the flower bouquets that where darker blue flowers with reds here and there. Snapping my attention away from the décor I focus on Nezumi. I wonder if he's up? I should of left him a note telling him where I was, I mentally kick myself for not doing that. He might be worried but maybe he'll just walk around searching for me...

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHION?" Oh God. I think to myself when I hear Nezumi yelling no doubt at on of the nurses. And from what I hear, he sounds like he's in the hallway just outside of the food court. I almost have myself pulled up from the table with the help of my crouches when the doors burst open I and see Nezumi rushing toward me.

"SHION! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" he grabs my shoulders and gives them a slight shake.

"I'm sorry, I saw that you stayed by me all night so I decided to repay you with getting you some breakfast," I inform him.

"Damn Shion you scared the crap out of me," he says sighing in relief. "Come on let's sit down, this probably isn't good for your leg," he gestures to the table.

As I lower myself down he takes the crouches from me and puts them against the wall, I smile in appreciation and he returns my smile. It melts my heart. God, how much I've missed his smile. It's been so long since I've seen it.

"So, where are we exactly?" I ask him as he slides into the booth.

He looks at me in shock. "A hospital, did you hit your head or something-"

"I know that," I cut him off, making him understand that I'm not that stupid. "I mean where is this hospital?"

"Oh, well we're in what we like to call it 'The Point' it's a village of survivors from the West District, and anyone else who doesn't want to live in the city." He tells me in a smooth voice.

"Do you guys have anything against-"

"Here's your meal," The waitress comes out with food interrupting me, her shirt is unbuttoned a little bit at the top reveling some cleavage and her make up is reapplied better. She bats her eyes and twirls her hair with her finger and speaks directly to Nezumi, "do you see anything else you would like?" she says in a sexy-smug tone.

"No, this is fine," he says plainly not even looking up at her. She pouts and walks away.

"What were you saying Shion?" He asks me.

"Nothing, it can wait till later let's just eat. I got you some eggs and bacon," I push the plate over to him.

"There's only one order of them," he replies back.

"yeah I'm fine with just coffee and a biscuit," I shrug.

"No way, you're the one who needs the food, you got shot remember? And plus you look even skinnier then before," he says to me.

"No I don't! Your just saying that because you want me to eat."

"Maybe, but just eat the damn food."

"No I got it for you!"

We spend the rest of our meal in a friendly argument that I've missed so much over the years.

END OF CHAPTER 7

_Thank you sooooooooooooo much for my fans and the reviews! I love them all so much and I can't wait to write more. And yes there is going to me so much more! Love ya!_


	8. Punishing Kiss

*Nezumi*

"Shion, have you taken your pills yet?" I call to him from the kitchen, while preparing lunch. The small basement house is bigger then the one from the West District. It has a kitchen, a separate bedroom, living room, and bathroom. It's still underground and small, but it's nice. I enjoy having a little more space especially since I brought all of my books with me. Although, everything is pretty much the same style, still dirty and dim but I don't mind. It's nice that some things stayed the same.

"Ummm…" he replies back out load. I roll my eyes, of course he didn't I constantly have to remind him everyday. But for some reason today is different, I smile as I think to myself that I should punish him for it, but what to do….

"I've had enough of this," I say grabbing the bottle and stomping over to the couch he was sitting on. I push him over, forcing him to lay on his back while I straddle him locking my knees in place making his weak attempts to escape impossible.

"Nezumi!" Shion says, shocked at the quick act I had just made. I also bet that his leg is sore, it's been at least a week and with this new medicine making humans healing process go faster it shouldn't do that much damage, but still I bet it feels like someone just hit a bruise. I smile, seeing him in a little amount of pain can be really entertaining, it's just so cute to see the wince behind his eyes and the squeak in his voice.

"I'm growing tired of having to remind you every damn day," I tell him in an even tone.

"I'm sorry Nezumi, I'm trying to remember…" his voice goes silent when he realizes that I'm staring at him, not looking away. He blushes and starts darting his eyes everywhere else in the room except for mine.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it," I say dumping out two pills from the bottle and grabbing his chin tightly with my thumb forcing him to look into my eyes.

"Nezumi what-" I cut him off by popping both of the pills into his mouth, and getting a drink of water that was in a cup on the table. I then press my lips hard against his forcing the water into his mouth, I stay there like that until I can tell that he swallowed them and I pull back staring down at him. I rub my lips with my thumb, trying to force back a smile that's forming on my mouth, God that felt so good, his lips pressed to mine.

"Next time don't make me have to remind you, Shion." I say in a stern voice, trying to put on a mean face.

He simply just nods. I get up ready to go back and continue to make lunch but a hand pulls on my arm forcing me back onto the couch, this time I'm the one on my back. And suddenly my hands are over my head held there by another set of hands. I look up ready to attack the person invading my personal space but when I see that it was Shion I freeze and just stare. It amazed me, it was such I fast action that in the moment I didn't even know what was going on. And he did it with such strength, is this even the same Shion as a few years ago?

"Nezumi, your cruel to me," he says eyeing me up and down.

I clear my voice, "Oh really? And why is that?" I ask in a sarcastic voice.

"You treat me as if I was a child, and I'm not. All I've ever wanted was to be an adult in your eyes. To be your equal. To be strong for you. But why does it seem that when ever we're together I'm at my weakest? It irritates me, because you can never seen how much stronger I really am. I get so annoyed and frustrated…" his voice trails off and I feel a tear drop on my cheek. He's crying. He quickly tries to wipe them away while muttering: "you see? This is what I mean, I never cry. It's always in front of you." with only one hand holding my wrists now, I easily break free of the hold and bring on of my hands up to cup Shion's cheek while starring deep into his dark red eyes now puffy with new tears but still beautiful as ever.

"Shion, listen to me and listen to me good. I've never and will never think of you as weak, your no child and you've proved that to me over the years. You survived death twice, Shion how can you even say that about yourself?" I say in a soothing voice, moving my hand up to brush through his hair grazing his scalp with my fingernails gently.

"It's just that….I want to…" he tries to talk through soft sobs.

"Shhh shhh, it's okay," I tell him softly while I pull him down to my chest and use both of my hands to brush through his hair. I let his warmth soak into me, wrapping itself around my own body. His tears seep into my shirt resting on the bare skin beneath it. I welcome them, closing my eyes and thinking only about Shion. It just feels so right to be with him, like nothing else matters at all. I wish that I could spend the rest of my life here with him. That is and has only ever been my one dream, to spend the rest of my days with Shion. But then again sooner or later we all have to wake up from our dreams.

END OF CHAPTER 8

_Thanks for reading! I can't believe that this is already my 8__th__ chapter__J there's still sooooooooo much more to come, so be ready! In my opinion I love this chapter I think it's so cute, please leave me reviews to let me know what you think^^ (oh and this actually did happen, Nezumi wasn't dreaming these events accord I just thought it would be a dramatic sentence to leave off with_, _like foreshadowing what's going to come in the future:p stay tuned!)_


	9. Living in the Present, Never in the Past

*Shion*

"Shion?" I smile, as I hear Nezumi's tired voice coming out of the single bedroom.

"Yeah?" I reply back in a perky voice. I glance at the clock, it was about 6:30 in the morning, no wonder Nezumi was so tired. I don't know why but I just couldn't sleep last night, I had the strangest dreams and I've had them several times before but I don't worry about them, I just push them aside. But last night was different, I woke up and when I tried to go back to sleep I had the same one again and again until I finally just stayed up reading by that time it was already 4 a.m.

"What are you doing up this early?" he asks me, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Making breakfast," I answer in a knowing voice, when I glance around at him a freeze. He's not wearing a shirt, while he's turned around for the moment I stop to take this wonderful sight in. His muscles were defined but not to much like other people who over do them, only defined enough to give them well deserving credit. He still has the burn scare on his back, studying it I shiver when I think about how much pain he must have been in. Not only physically but emotionally, he lost everyone he knew in that fire. His whole village, over the selfish people who wanted the land for No.6. I still can't believe how blind I was back then. I quickly divide the eggs onto two plates so they won't burn and almost throw the pan into the sink. Before Nezumi has a chance to turn around I come up behind him, and wrap my arms around his torso laying my head on his back.

"Shion, what are you-"

"What did it feel like?" I ask him cutting him off. When ever I was think about the fire my mind took over and carried me over to Nezumi knowing that some how I had to comfort him even though it happened ages ago.

"What did what feel like?" he asked me in a soft voice, I didn't even have to peek around to know that his eyes where closed.

"The fire," I barely breath the two words, it's probably not something he likes to talk about but I just had to know. With one arm still wrapped around his muscular torso, I slid the other up his back tracing the scare with my finger. My lips curled up when I saw goose bumps appear and his body giving a slight shiver. I enjoy the power I hold over him sometimes, but then again his power over me is so much more stronger.

"Hot," he gives a dry chuckle while leaning a little closer on me.

I laugh quietly back to the attempt joke. "I just can't imagine loosing everyone I knew, family, relatives, friends. How did you do it? How did you go on?" I ask him my voice lingering on every word.

"I just did. I had to. That's what a survivor is, I don't consider myself a victim I consider myself a survivor. And I still am, so are you. We both survive every day and I'm going to keep it that way. Alright, Shion? As far as I'm concerned you and me will make it through life as long as we can no matter what. I will protect you." With out realizing it Nezumi had turned around and was cupping my face with his hands, and was looking deeply into my eyes.

"I'm here now that's all that matters, the past is the past but this is the present. I could live my life in self pity, feeling sorry for myself but I don't. I decided to make a chose and move on. It was _my _decision and I have never regretted it." He speaks with no pride, no bragging, just as a plan fact. God, he's amazing. He's the only person who could do something like that. My admiration for him went higher, if that was even possible. He's just so damn perfect, I just only hope that one day I can be in the same rank as him. Even thought I probably won't I can wish. His eyes trail down to my lips and I feel my cheeks get red. I want him to kiss me. In fact I'm almost dying to feel his lips moving over mine, to feel my hands holding onto the back of his neck as he presses his body closer onto mine. I almost moan out loud thinking about how good it would feel to feel his body heat from his still exposed skin wrapping itself around me.

Finally he breaks the silence between us "I'm going to take a shower." and he starts turning around, but I can see the let down in his face.

"O-okay," I say back to him frowning in the loss of the act. I wanted his to kiss me so bad but in the end he didn't. and it's not because he didn't want to, I could sense that he did but I don't know why he didn't. I let the thought wonder through my head as I start to pour the juice into cups. Maybe later we will have another encounter similar to this one and this time I'll make sure we kiss.

END OF CHAPTER 9

_HEYYYY! I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry it's been such a long time since I wrote a chapter, I think my last one I posted a week ago or maybe later. Well I hope you like this one^^ Don't worry in my next chapter I'll actually start the rising action/problem that will take place in this whole story. But I love your reviews like always and keep sending me more! Thanks! Love you guysss! _


End file.
